


Telephone (Clint/Pietro & Kate/Wanda)

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: Kate plays matchmaker for Clint, and maybe she manages to find someone for herself along the way.*NOTE: Age of Ultron never happened in this story. Wanda and Pietro are mutants here, Magneto is their father and they're just now getting to know him. So there are no spoilers, I promise.*





	Telephone (Clint/Pietro & Kate/Wanda)

She shouldn't have been at the club, she knew that. She wasn't twenty-one yet (but seventeen was totally old enough, no matter what Clint said). She just wanted to have a good time and maybe meet someone. And if she managed to find someone for Clint at the same time, then that was good! He deserved someone that would make him happy, and she knew she'd approve if it was someone she'd found herself. So while she was definitely keeping an eye out for herself, she was also looking for a perfect girl (or guy) for her mentor. Which is why, when she ran into Pietro Maximoff, she gave him the wrong number on purpose.

“I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to spill my drink on you. Here, let me help,” she said quickly, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the wet spot on his shirt. She could feel his abs, and it took quite a bit of focus to stop herself from cheering out loud. He'd be perfect.

“It is alright, детеныш. I dry quickly,” he replied, lips quirking. It must have been some inside joke, so she just shrugged it off. Clint could figure it out for himself. This guy was hot, and he had muscles. He was being nice even though she'd purposefully dumped alcohol on him. He'd do well with her mentor.

“At least let me buy you a drink then,” she said, giving him a sweet smile. He didn't even hesitate as he nodded with a smile in return.

They talked for a while, Kate learning a few things about him that just made her like him more. His name was Pietro Maximoff. He only had a sister, no other family. Said sister was also single. (Bonus for her! She might get something out of this after all.) They had an apartment here in New York while they were getting to know a man who claimed to be their father, but the man wasn't around when they were children so they didn't really trust him.

“It's late, so I really should get back. My roommate will be worried,” she said regretfully, nearly an hour later. “I'd love to keep talking though. Can I give you my number? You can call me tomorrow and we can keep talking.”

“Of course, красивый. I would like that very much,” he said with a smile, handing her his phone from his pocket. She could see that he had a message from his sister, whose number she sent to herself after putting Clint's into his phone under 'Barton'. It was the last name she'd given him anyways. Then she handed the phone back and stood, carefully making her way outside. She'd had a few drinks, and she was pleasantly buzzed. Not enough that it would stop her from getting home, just enough to make her happy and piss Clint off. That had been her mission since she'd moved in with him full time.

 

~~

 

Clint woke up early, something he'd been doing since Kate had moved in. He knew that she had come home fairly late the night before, so he was making as much noise as possible. She was too young to be getting drunk, so the resulting hangover was her punishment and he was going to make it a bad one. Since her father had thrown her out, he'd been trying to take care of her. She wasn't appreciating it, that much was clear.

“Hey asshole, think you can make me coffee without making so much damn noise?” she grumbled, sinking into a chair and flipping him off. Clint just smirked at her.

“I think if you want coffee, you might have to go out and get some. I drank the last of it yesterday before I went to the range. Did you at least manage to get lucky last night, with all the drinking?” He was hoping the answer was no. He was pretty sure that she was not on birth control.

“Not that it's any of your business, but... oh wait, it really isn't your business!” she snapped, grabbing her wallet from the table and heading for the door. “Think you can manage to answer your phone later? You've got an important call coming.”

“Nobody ever calls me unless they want something from me. Usually it's Nat or Coulson, neither of which I want to talk to today. So I make no promises,” he informed her, popping bread into the toaster.

“This would be a number you don't have yet, actually. Just answer the phone, or I'll make sure both Nat and Coulson show up at some point today. Don't think I can't,” she threatened, slamming the door behind her. He could hear her muffled curse at having forgotten her headache as he laughed.

 

~~

 

Kate had gone for coffee, but she'd made sure she had her phone with her. Time to start plan B, for when Clint inevitably screwed up plan A. He always did.

She dialed the number for Wanda Maximoff that she'd sent to her phone last night, smiling when it actually rang.

“Hello?” the pretty voice answered, making Kate smile to herself. Oh yes, this would be perfect.

“Hi. I know you don't know me, but I need your help with something concerning your brother and my roommate,” she started. She proceeded to explain everything to Wanda, stopping at the end to give her time to process.

“So the number my brother is about to call is actually your roommate?” Wanda asked, clarifying. Kate nodded before remembering that Wanda couldn't see her.

“Yes. I spent a couple of hours with your brother last night, and I think they'd be a perfect match. I just told you all of my reasons. So, will you help me?” she replied, crossing her fingers.

“And you need my help because your roommate... Clint, is it? Clint always manages to mess up his relationships somehow? I am afraid I do not know how I could help,” Wanda stated, confused.

“See, I know that Clint won't go for this easily. I don't know if Pietro would or not. But they're talking now, and Clint is going to kill me when I get home. I need your help in pushing them together. We can keep in contact and make sure we end up in the same places so they can meet and have excuses to keep talking, get to know each other. I just want them to be happy, and I think they'd be happy together,” she said.

“I believe I understand now. I will help you, at least until I can determine if I agree with you or not. I am intrigued now, because I have not seen Pietro smile since we arrived here, and he is smiling now,” Wanda answered slowly.

“Very diplomatic. I like it. Thank you, you won't regret this! I'm going to take Clint out to dinner tonight. You know the diner on the corner of Main and 49th? We're going to be there by seven. Meet us with Pietro?” Kate asked, grinning.

“I can manage that. He should be willing to accompany me for a meal, as he will not let me go out alone yet. He believes this city is too dangerous, though I've shown him many times that I can take care of myself,” Wanda replied.

“Clint is the same way. I snuck out last night,” Kate admitted.

“So did I, after Pietro left. Though I didn't go anywhere, just wandered the streets to see the sights. Perhaps while my brother and your roommate get to know each other, we can explore together?” Wanda asked.

“Sure! It's a date,” she replied. “I'll see you tonight then. I've gotta go now, I'm back at my apartment. If you don't hear from me in an hour, Clint killed me.” She hung up as Wanda laughed, blushing slightly at how cute the laugh was. She hadn't even officially met this woman and she liked her. Great.

 

CBPM

 

Clint's phone went off three hours later with some unknown number. He ran a hand through his hair, momentarily debating what he wanted to do, but ended up answering it because he really didn't need Kate more pissed off at him.

“This is Barton,” he stated, tonelessly.

“I believe I have the wrong number? I was looking for the girl I spoke to last night,” the man on the other end said, sounding very confused. Clint groaned, understanding immediately.

“I hate to tell you this, but I think she tricked us both. I bet you met my roommate last night, Kate. She's been trying to set me up for weeks now, but this is the first time she's given someone my number like this. I'm really sorry,” he replied, sounding much calmer than he felt.

“Ah, my sister has done this before. She is the reason I was at the club last night when I met your roommate. Actually, Kate told me much more about you than herself when I think about it. It should not be so surprising, I suppose,” the man stated, a smile in his tone.

“Still, I'm sorry. She and I will be talking about this, and I promise it won't happen again. Although I don't know why I'm promising, since you've already got my number and there's not much else she can do... I'm rambling. Sorry,” Clint said, wincing at the end. He was really bad at this. No wonder Kate kept trying to interfere.

“It is alright. You are apologizing for nothing. My name is Pietro, by the way,” the man, Pietro, informed him.

“Nice to meet you, kind of. I'm Clint,” he replied, smiling slightly. “And I'm guessing this won't be the last time we talk, based on the fact that neither of us have hung up yet.”

“I enjoy talking to you as much as I enjoyed conversing with your roommate last night. I would enjoy speaking with you again,” Pietro said calmly.

“I think I'd like that too,” Clint admitted. “I don't talk to many people outside of work and Katie. And I don't think I'll be talking to Katie for a while, at least not civilly. She's only seventeen, you know. Actually, I'd be willing to bet that she didn't tell you that.”

“No, she did not. I thought the drinking age here is twenty-one?” Pietro asked, sounding confused again.

“It is. And that's why she and I will be having words. Very not nice words,” Clint agreed, frowning.

“Don't be too harsh,” he replied, sounding amused. “She is still a nice girl, even if she is behaving inappropriately. It sounds as though she's had a hard time.”

“She and I only get along so well because we've got similar pasts. Our fathers are fairly similar. She's like my little sister, so I'm taking care of her now that she needs me,” Clint admitted.

“That is very admirable,” Pietro said, sounding impressed. “I am twelve minutes older than my sister, and I try to care for her in a similar way. Our mother died many years ago, and our father only recently revealed himself. We are in town to get to know him, though I fear he is lying to us more than anything.”

“Is it someone I'd know?” Clint asked. The door to their apartment opened, and he glared at Kate while she gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

“I do not believe so, even with your job. Your roommate said you work some form of security?” Pietro asked.

“Well... yeah, kind of. I travel a lot, providing security for people who need it. It's a government job, actually,” he replied carefully. He had to give her credit, security was probably the best cover they could come up with right now. It was the closest to what he'd been doing lately.

“You are a protector then. A hero, in a way,” Pietro said, smiling again. But that description would never be right, whether he'd be a part of the new Avengers Initiative or not.

“No. That's not what I'd call myself. And I've got to go now, but I did enjoy talking to you. Don't lose my number; we'll talk again,” he replied, hanging up.

 

~~

 

Kate managed to get Clint to the restaurant ten minutes before Wanda and Pietro showed up. They were seated at a booth that was too big for just them, and she was taking her time with the menu so they could all order together, although it was annoying Clint. She didn't really care. She'd positioned herself so that she could see the door clearly, watching for the familiar face of Pietro to catch them when they walked in.

“Oh my gosh, Pietro? What a coincidence!” she exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. “Come sit with us! We've got room. Clint, move over.”

Clint did move, but he glared at her the whole time. She ignored him in favor of studying Wanda. She was absolutely beautiful, which was a relief. It didn't escape her notice that she'd dressed up a little for this meeting, something that Kate was also guilty of.

“You must be Wanda then. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kate,” she started, holding out her hand. Wanda ignored it in favor of hugging her.

“Thank you for doing this. You don't know what it means to us,” she whispered into Kate's ear before pulling away and giving her a shaky smile. Kate smiled back, unable to reply without being overheard.

“You know what, boys, I think I'm going to show Wanda a couple of things around town. I remember saying this is your first time here? Well, maybe Clint will show you some things too, later. But for now, you two can eat while we go explore,” she stated, already pulling Wanda away from the table to give them some privacy and ignoring Clint's dirty looks.

The second they were gone, Clint slumped into his seat and looked over at Pietro. “I feel like I should apologize again. I swear she's not usually like this. She's a great kid, but... well, that's just it. She's still a kid, and for some reason she thinks I need somebody to look after me or something,” he said quietly.

“I think it is sweet. My sister has been known to do the same thing for me, using different methods. You see, she and I are not... normal. We take after our father, a mutant. I inherited super speed, and she got telekinetic abilities. She can move things with her mind, and she can see into the minds of most people. She uses the second to find what she determines are good matches for me, and she shoves me towards them. Since she had not met you until today, I know this is not her doing,” Pietro replied, smiling slightly. “We take care of them, and they wish to return the favor.”

“Katie hates it when I try to take care of her. This is probably to make sure my attention is elsewhere, so she can get away with more things,” Clint snorted, making sure to give the waitress his order when she approached. He waited for Pietro to order before telling the waitress to put both on his tab.

“She told me a bit about her family situation, and I believe she needs you to take care of her whether she wants to admit it or not. I stand by what I said; this is her returning the favor. Though I do wonder why my sister was so willing to go with her,” he said quietly.

“Oh, I know why. Kate was texting her earlier. She probably took her number last night when she gave you mine,” Clint replied, grinning. “They set this whole thing up, you know. Her whole face lit up when you guys walked in. She's doing this for us, sure, but also for herself. I think she likes your sister.”

“But they have only just met!” Pietro protested.

“So did we, but I like you. How is it any different?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. He hid his smile when Pietro blushed.

 

CBPM

 

Kate took Wanda around to the tourist attractions, paying more attention to Wanda than the sights she was showing her. Wanda didn't seem to notice, too enthralled in the art museum that they'd stopped at. In between exhibits, they talked about their pasts and what they'd gone through. She learned that Wanda's mother had died four years previously, and their father had tracked them down six months ago to get their help in some kind of revolution he was trying to pull off.

“You see, what you must understand about us is that we are not like you. We have abilities that normal people do not. My brother has his speed, and I have my... well, let me show you,” Wanda said quietly on the top floor, when they'd finished the last exhibit. Her hand glowed red, and the exhibit seemed to spring to life. The sculpture's hands moved, making complex gestures before returning to it's original pose. The people around them froze in place, holding whatever pose they'd been in as their eyes glowed red.

“What are you doing?” Kate asked, eyes wide. “Is that... are you controlling all of this?”

“Yes. I have the ability to move things with my mind and gestures. I can also see into minds, and sometimes I am able to control actions and plant thoughts. We are called mutants, and our father is a mutant advocate, trying to retain the rights of our people. He wants to start a war, and he wants our help. So far, Pietro and I are uninterested in fighting,” she explained.

“I think I've heard of your father. The organization that Clint works for has been keeping an eye on him. He's a criminal, Wanda. He's hurt a lot of people,” Kate said quietly, frowning.

“I know this. But he is all that Pietro and I have. We can't turn our backs on him completely, even if he is a bad person. We will not be helping him, but we are also not leaving. I want to get to know him, and Pietro wants me to be happy. Perhaps he has found his own reason to stay now,” she replied, nodding to herself. “I know that he isn't ideal. But he is family. Surely you understand.”

“See, I don't. I left my own father behind when he turned his back on me. I wouldn't go back if he suddenly decided he needed me,” Kate snapped, turning away.

“Your father hurt you when you can remember being hurt. I was not yet born when my father hurt me. I do not remember a time when he caused me pain, so I am willing to let him into my life now. Do you understand?” Wanda asked. Kate just shook her head.

“We should be getting back to the diner before Clint says something stupid and we have to track them down,” she replied, not looking at Wanda.

 

~~

 

Clint noticed not even a day later that Kate was moping. She'd been distant when they showed up at the diner again, and Wanda had left almost immediately to go back to her apartment. Kate had stuck around for a few minutes to make sure they were getting along before she'd left too. Now she had locked herself into her room, and she wasn't coming out for anything but food. He'd give her a few more hours before he went in after her and made her talk. For now, he'd promised to call Pietro.

“Clint, I think something is wrong. My sister has not spoken to me since the diner last night. Has Kate said anything to you?” Pietro asked by way of greeting.

“No. She hasn't really come out of her room. It's been almost a full day. They must have gotten into a fight or something while they were out. Does that make it our turn to interfere? Play matchmaker the way that they did?” Clint asked, more excited than he probably should have been.

“I don't see why not. They were happy yesterday until the end, so we should see that they are happy again. We can meet at the same diner, in an hour?” Pietro replied.

“Yeah. I'll make sure Kate is there if you can get Wanda there. We'll ditch them the way they ditched us,” he agreed. “See you in an hour.”

He pocketed his phone and knocked on Kate's bedroom door, listening for any kind of reply. There wasn't one, so he just walked in anyways. She was glaring at him from the bed, not moving to throw something at him like she normally would.

“Okay, what gives? You weren't even this upset after your dad kicked you out. You met this girl yesterday, Katie,” he stated, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Don't call me Katie. It's Kate or nothing,” she snapped, not looking at him. He stayed silent, waiting. “I know I just met her, okay? But this felt different. Special. I thought she actually got me, but I was wrong. It's not important. As long as you're happy with Pietro, I'll be fine. That was the whole point, not finding someone for myself, right?”

She didn't sound convinced of that, which worried Clint. She was giving up her hopes of being happy because of this one woman, which just didn't make sense to him.

“I feel like I'm missing something here. You're miserable, which I would get if you'd actually known her more than a day. But something happened to upset you this badly, and you can't keep that from me. So spill,” he replied carefully.

“How would you feel if Pietro told you right now that he couldn't understand why you are the way that you are? What if he walked up to you and tried to compare your father beating you with his father abandoning him in a way that makes you feel like it's happening all over again? Because that's what happened last night. I felt like we had a connection, and then she basically did all of that to me,” Kate whispered, tears in her eyes. Clint pulled her into a hug, frowning to himself.

“Are you sure that's what she was trying to do? Because I'll be honest with you, I think she's just as hurt as you are. I talked to Pietro earlier and he told me she hasn't said a word since last night,” he informed her.

“I really don't care what she's going through. Maybe she's actually thinking about what I said and realizing that I'm right. Did you catch that their father is Magneto? SHIELD has been watching him for a while, remember? You told me about him a couple months ago. He wants them to help with his war. She says they're not going to fight, but she's not abandoning him. You're in luck, because I don't think Pietro agrees with her,” she snapped, pulling away from him. “Can we not talk about this anymore?”

“Sure thing. Get dressed, because we're going out. I'll buy you that greasy diner food you didn't get any of last night and we can talk about anything you want,” he informed her, satisfied with her nod. He left her room quickly, sending a text to Pietro to let him know that they'd be there for sure. He wasn't sure how she didn't catch on to his plan... but she was upset, so obviously not as observant. They'd have to work on that later.

The diner was practically empty when they got there, and Clint got Kate into the same booth that they'd shared the night before. They didn't have to wait more than a few minutes before Pietro was pushing Wanda through the door and gesturing for Clint to stand again. He shoved Wanda into the seat Clint had been sitting in and pulled him out of the door quickly.

“We don't want to be here when they recover from the shock,” he informed Clint with a small smile. “So, what did you want to show me?”

 

~~

 

Kate was glaring down at the table, thinking of every possible form of torture that she could remember to use on Clint when she got home. Wanda was obviously picking up some of it, judging by the way that she winced.

“He deserves it. He knows I don't want to be here,” Kate snapped, not looking up.

“I don't believe that anyone deserves that much pain, regardless of what they have done,” Wanda said quietly.

“You're aware that your father has done worse, right? He and his merry band and misfits have caused more deaths than any other villains in New York. Possibly the entire U.S., which is saying something. But you don't care, do you?” she stated, raising her eyes to glare at Wanda.

“Why are you so intent on me hating my father? What he does should not matter to his children. As long as he has not raised a hand against us...” she sighed, trailing off. It was silent for a few minutes as she tried to think of what to say. “I know that you are right. He is not a good man. And I do understand that our situations are different. I am not saying that I believe you should give your father another chance. I am simply saying that I feel I owe my father the chance that I'm giving him.”

“I get that, I think. What I don't understand is that you have to know he'll let you down. You have to know that when the time comes for you to fight and you back away, he's going to hurt you. Probably physically more than emotionally, at least at first. But you're still walking right into that pain,” Kate protested.

“Because I know that it would be more painful right now for me to just walk away. You learn by actions, and actions are caused by the choices we make. For example, the choice that led us here was you calling me and me answering my phone even though I did not recognize the number. The choice that led me to New York was similar, only it was my father on the other line,” she explained.

Kate stopped before she could make some other comment about her father. This wasn't getting them anywhere. “Our fathers are touchy subjects, clearly. Regardless of how I feel about this particular choice of yours, I do still like you. It hurt a lot when I realized I wouldn't get to talk to you or see you anymore. So can we just agree to disagree where family is concerned and move on?”

Wanda's smile was almost blinding. “Yes, of course. I would like that very much.”

 

~~

 

Clint turned the TV off when the movie ended, turning to see Pietro's reaction. “So, what did you think?” he asked. He wasn't much for the tourist attractions, so he'd taken Pietro back to his apartment instead to order pizza and watch a movie. They'd chosen Mission Impossible.

“It was... interesting. I do admit that I'm more curious about my sister and Kate,” Pietro replied, smiling slightly.

“I'm sure they're fine. The fact that Kate hasn't stormed in here is a good sign. It means she's either still at that diner or storming around town causing trouble and not bothering us,” he said, returning the smile.

“We should check on them,” Pietro started, pulling out his phone. Clint grabbed his hand, taking the phone and tossing it onto the coffee table.

“We will, later. For now, let them work through whatever problems they have. We've got more interesting things to discuss,” he replied, grinning.

“Like what?” Pietro asked, tilting his head slightly. Clint leaned in and kissed him in answer. Answering his phone may have been the best decision he'd made in his life so far. He could only hope that he'd keep making good decisions where Pietro was concerned.

 


End file.
